These Things I'll Never Say
by LuckyX5-650
Summary: Max thinks over what she will say, and what she will never. Will she figure out that she’s fighting things that she can’t see and speak out?


These Things I'll Never Say

Disclaimer: Still don't own Dark Angel

Summary: Max thinks over what she will say, and what she will never. Will she figure out that she's fighting things that she can't see and speak out?

She watched him speak. She watched him work. She even watched him fight. She saw him every morning, and every night.

"Alec! Hurry up! These packages aren't going by themselves!" Max yelled.

"I'm coming! Give me a break!" Alec muttered, just above earshot. Alec reluctantly took the packages and rode his bike out the door. Max sighed in frustration. Why couldn't he just wait for her? She then too, hopped onto her bike and rode out the door.

As Max followed Alec, she rode with one hand, the other reaching up to take her long hair out of the uncomfortable pony tail. Was it uncomfortable? Or did she just want to look good? Stop it, she told herself. I mean, this is Alec we're talking about! Besides, he's not worth it. He's a smart-aleck, annoying, frustrating, fights like a girl... Max could go forever, only her bike hit the street pole first.

Alec heard a crash behind him and looked. He laughed to himself as Max got up and brushed herself off.

"You okay Miss Independent? What were you thinking about that distracted you so much?" He joked. He had a point though, Max had a tendency to be overly independent. She shot him a death glare and said,

"Don't call me that. And I wasn't distracted, that stupid pole came out of no where!" She said furiously.

"Whatever. But I don't think you crash into a pole because it "came out of no where" You, Max, were distracted. Give me a minute to laugh at that one. I don't think I can deliver those packages knowing that were distracted by "something." He laughed as he picked up his bike and started off again.

See? Max told herself as she heard Alec laughing ahead of her. Alec looked back at her and started laughing once again. Max rolled her eyes.

"You know, it really wasn't that funny!" Max shouted out to him.

"Max, if you knew yourself as well as I do, you would be laughing too." He said. Max decided to let that go, she didn't have a good enough come back.

By the time they were done, it was closing time. Max and Alec had reluctantly refused to go to Crash with Original Cindy because Logan had asked them to come and pick up some new info on a new Eyes Only mission.

"Max, do we have to do this right now? I'd rather be at Crash hanging out." Alec whined.

"Yes, we have to do it now! We are going to do this and we are going to Logan's to pick up the information!" Max practically shouted. They approached the door and Alec made a move to knock on the door. Max stopped him and said,

"Behave yourself." Alec shrugged and carelessly knocked on the door. A tired Logan opened the door and said,

"Hey guys. You don't need to come in, here's the stuff you'll need to know. Just get it done so I don't have to worry about it anymore, okay?" He said quickly, obviously wanting to get rid of them. He then abruptly shut the door in their faces, leaving Max and Alec to read and then do the dirty work.

"Looks like all we have to do is steal the stupid thing." Alec said, having read the information.

"Guess so. Seems to easy though. But Logan would talk to us if there was more to it, right?" She asked the question, but Logan had been off these past couple of days. It made her think that he probably wouldn't have told them anymore, no matter what.

"Let's just go, okay? Just waiting makes me nervous." Said the jumpy Alec. He was already pacing on the dark street, awaiting for Max to tell him the plan.

"All right. Let's go." She said, also not wanting to wait any longer.

She watched him speak. She watched him work. She even watched him fight. She saw him every morning, and every night.

_This was just an odd little fic, I've been working on it for a long time. Just a one-shot, reviews are great for my "confidence" LOL!_

_Please review, hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
